Cartas Perdidas
by sun1d232010
Summary: "Yamaguchi nunca pudo decir sus sentimientos a Yachi, pero las cartas perdidas no son tan perdidas cuando alguien las encuentra"
La vista que dejaba el departamento de Yamaguchi en Tokio, le causaba tanta tranquilidad y calma.

Hace mucho que buscaba un lugar así para poder despejarse, llegar a un punto de sumo relax. Era todo lo que buscaba, o al menos eso quería creer. Las cajas bajaban del camión, en aquellas cajas contenía sus pertenencias y al tan solo verlas le causaba cansancio pensar que debería de ordenar todo aquello. Agradeció vivir a lado de su mejor amigo, quizás, solo quizás, el chico venga a ayudarlo.

A pesar de no poder una amistad con hechos que se devuelven con otros hechos ellos eran cercanos, siempre había algo en que tenían en común, y eso era más que suficiente.

La época de colegio había terminado hace solo un año, la vida de universitaria hasta ahora era simple pero poco estresante, sin embargo ¿Por qué no parecía ser feliz? Siempre soltando suspiros pesados, viendo parejas felices pasando siempre de la mano, riendo, evitando invocar el recuerdo, llenándose de estudios y trabajo hasta llegar al cansancio.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfruto de una fiesta o una salida?

No quería hacerlo notable, pero la verdad, él se sentía solo.

¿Cómo podía retroceder el tiempo?

Aunque lo supiera como, estaba seguro que haría simplemente lo mismo.

De la nada, los pasos en su departamento nuevo se oyeron. Un chico de pelo desordenado junto a su mejor amigo, serían los primeros visitantes. Ambos venían callados y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, ambos se concentraron en la cara decaída de Yamaguchi.

-Hey, Pecas-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? –resonó la gruesa voz de Kuroo, el novio de su amigo.

Reacciono, llevando su rostro hasta ellos.

-Oh, sí. Estoy bien –respondió algo inseguro.

-Realmente no luces muy emocionado con la mudanza.

Tsukishima señalo mientras pasaba la mirada por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento, Tsukki. Estoy bien ¡En serio!

De sus labios intento hacer un sonrisa, una de las cuales salían naturales, las falsas sonrisas se volvieron algo normal en él.

-Bueno, no se nota-corto el rubio recorriendo el gran recinto.

Nuevamente intento dejar que estaba bien, pero claramente era un fracaso, y a pesar de eso los dos chicos no intentaron saber el porqué. Siempre obtenían la misma respuesta, Yamaguchi siempre se quedaba callado.

Tsukishima era un leal amigo, siempre supo los porqués de Yamaguchi, siempre supo sus malestares, siempre supo lo que le sucedía pero ahora, no tenía la menor idea o al menos eso creía Yamaguchi.

-¿Puedo decir algo? –Tsukishima coloco una mano en su cadera-. Estas así desde la graduación, así que creo que sé lo que te influyo a que te encuentres así.

Yamaguchi no respondió, mientras Kuroo, expectante, esperaba la repuesta de su novio.

-Tu…-comenzó a decir- No lo hiciste ¿Cierto?

-¿Hacer qué? –Inquirió curioso Kuroo- ¡Cuéntenme!

No se dijeron nada más. Y no tocaron el tema de nuevo.

Una chica de pelo corto, rubia y de ojos mieles llamativos cautivo al pequeño Tadashi. Su cuerpo inquieto, escondiéndose tímidamente detrás de la actual manager del equipo, las miradas puestas sobre ella y el impaciente a que se presente. No sabía porque tanta ansias de querer conocerla, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar las palabras "Que bonita".

Hitoka Yachi, aquel nombre resonó incontable veces esa noche, analizando todo sobre ella, creándose ideas y la ilusión de poder verla en ese preciso momento, mañana, pasado mañana o si es posible, siempre.

Pasaban los días, ella siempre presente en sus recuerdos, siempre esperando ansioso en sus recuerdos, siempre esperando ansioso la hora de entrenar para poder verla, para poder al menos decirle un "hola" o quizás robarle una sonrisa. Viviendo en ilusiones, creándose esperanzas hasta tropezar con la realidad.

Yamaguchi no lo hizo, él nunca pudo confesarse a Yachi, nunca lo logro. Y eso, era lo que continuamente le atormentaba.

Tsukishima logro saber sobre sus sentimientos, él fue el primero en notar que la situación que llevaba su amigo no era normal, algo había por detrás. Entonces, un día de prácticas, logro acorralar y sacar sus dudas a flote.

-Yamaguchi –el pecoso se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amigo- ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?

Fue raro, su amigo usualmente no era de hacer aquellas acciones pero si sucedía eso era porque algo importante se debía aclarar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsukki?

Yamaguchi rompió el hielo después de una larga serie de pelotas que iban y volvían encima de la red. Tsukishima se colocó bien sus gafas, y miro a su amigo.

-¿Qué esperas? Díselo.

La pelota cayó al suelo.

-¿D-decir qué?

-Dile a Yachi-san que le gustas.

Como una cubeta de agua fría cayó sobre Tadashi, comenzó a temblar, las manos se ponían inquitas y sus mejillas tomaron un carmín impensable, Su mejor amigo, lo había notado ¿A caso quería llevar aquello como su más grande secreto? No, no lo sabía pero tampoco se esperaba ser tan obvio. Tsukishima soltó una sonrisa burlona, justo en el clavo.

Esa tarde, Yamaguchi comento a Tsukishima como había iniciado sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo bonita y tierna que podía lograr a ser y los imparables pensamientos que tenía sobre ella en la noche. Sus ganas de tomarle de la mano, de hacerla a pasear y si es posible, besar esos pequeños labios que tenía. Aunque Tsukishima, experto en amor no lo era, se limitó a escuchar y dar pequeños comentarios. Después de todo, eso debía decírselo a ella, no a él.

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña risa al recordar esos momentos, solo tenía 15 años y diablos, sí que le gustaba una chica. Cuando el primer año acabo, los de tercer año se marcharon y algunas responsabilidades iban para ellos en el club, cayó en cuenta de que estaba muy enamorado.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ella había madurado, de ser tímida con los chicos a ser una gran chica que sabía cómo controlarlos, sabia como llevar todo en paz y calma. Una buena manager, como ella quería logar serlo. Ella cada vez lo cautivaba, creciendo de esa manera, siendo como era. Era inevitable caer enamorado de ella.

Yamaguchi salió de su departamento poco después de haber almorzado, llevaba las llaves en su bolsillo, hacia un frio impresionante allí afuera. Se colocó sus audífonos y sin prestar atención a su alrededor emprendió un paseo sin destino alguno. Siempre hacia eso, pasaba los días recorriendo Tokio, tratando se alguna manera enmendar su error, tratando de alguna manera quitar ese sentimiento, tratar de encontrar otra persona y enamorarse, pero en realidad salía tratando de encontrar, encontrar a ella.

Paro de caminar cuando se encontró con una pequeña rara casilla que nunca había encontrado en su recorrido de semanas, era nueva, se ubicaba en una esquina de una calle, era llamativa. Tenía un color rosa, y por encima tenía un letrero donde decía "Cartas perdidas". Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros y se acercó con curiosidad de que iba, al estar cerca, se percató de una pequeña pizarra donde tenía unas pequeñas indicaciones.

"Hola, bienvenido a cartas perdidas.

Todos tenemos algo que queremos decir a alguien, y por alguna extraña razón expresarse en persona no es algo fácil ¡Aquí está tu solución! Escribe una carta a esa persona especial y dile cuanto la quieres. En caso de que una de las cartas tenga tú mismo nombre y no sea para ti, por favor, déjala en su lugar. Las cartas perdidas no son tan perdidas hasta que alguien las encuentra"

Al ingresar al pequeño lugar, ve sientas de cartas, y todas con un nombre destinado. Había dos personas más, que parecían buscar alguna carta perdida con su nombre y otra se encontraba escribiendo una. Yamaguchi no se sentía seguro de hacerlo, pero opto por buscar una con su nombre.

Pero sin suerte, no logro encontrar alguna.

Se sintió decepcionado, pero ¿Quién diablos le escribiría una carta? Después de todo, él nunca fue muy popular en el colegio. Nunca se le confesaron, y tampoco oyó rumores de que alguna chica se guste de él. Nunca sucedió, y era tan estúpido de su parte crearse la ilusión de que había una carta con su nombre.

Y salió de aquel lugar, decepcionado.

En primavera, cuando un nuevo torneo empezaba, experimento por primera vez los celos.

Nunca se había imaginado sentir aquella sensación dentro de él, y mucho menos por una chica. En segundo de preparatoria, Yachi de alguna manera se había vuelto popular con los chicos del colegio, y con algunos de otros equipos. Estaban constantemente detrás de ella, lanzando cumplidos, pidiendo números e intentando sacar información. Hinata junto Tanaka y Noya eran sus principales guardaespaldas, siempre pendientes de ella, protegiéndola a toda costa.

¿Pero que había de él?

Nada. Él ni siquiera en ocasiones podía hablar bien con ella. ¿Cómo podría defenderla así?

Sin embargo, lo que colmó el vaso con agua fue aquella vez, donde ella pasaba más tiempo con Kageyama y Hinata y no con él. Ellos siempre compartía tardes con ella, ellos siempre charlaban en las practicas ¡Ellos siempre estaban con ella! ¡Incluso en los recreos! Estudiaban juntos, iban a sus casas juntos y siempre llegaban juntos a las prácticas. Ellos eran buenos amigos pero… ¿Tanto costaba acercarse a ella y hacer lo mismo?

Llego hasta el punto de creer que Hinata estaba enamorado de ella, que sin darse cuenta empezó a tratarlo mal. Primero, ignorando sus saludos, burlándose junto a Tsukishima cada vez que podía y tercero evitando su presencia a toda costa. Era infantil, pero no quería verlo, quería que sintiera su odio y comprendiera que debe de alejarse de ella, porque si no hacia eso, el seguiría de esa manera.

Hinata capto lo sucedido.

-Oi, Yamaguchi –lo llamo una vez que las prácticas terminaron.

Yamaguchi le echo una mirada, pero no le contesto.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Yamaguchi! ¿Te sucede algo conmigo?

-No es algo que te importe –murmuro el chico castaño.

-¡Claro que si! Eres uno de mis amigos ¿Hice algo malo?

-No responderé.

-Diablos, habla Yamaguchi ¡Quiero sabe qué te pasa!

Los presentes miraron hacia ellos, Yamaguchi ignoro la presencia del pequeño pelirrojo y comenzó a guarda sus cosas sin restarle atención. Hinata, enojado, apretó sus labios y estiro de su remera bruscamente, ocasionando que Yamaguchi dese una vuelta para míralo.

-¡Me preocupas! ¡Habla de una vez!

Yamaguchi apretó sus puños y observo desafiante a Hinata.

-No te lo diré ¡No te incumbe! ¡Sal de mi vista, me molestas!

-¡No te dejare hasta que me digas que diablos te sucede! –Hinata abrazo fuertemente la pierna de Yamaguchi- Dime, ¿Qué te sucede?

Yamaguchi intento escapar, pero el pequeño era muy persistente. No quería decirlo, no quería oír que ellos estaban saliendo, no quería oír la razón por la cual él está siempre con Yachi, tampoco quería decir que se encontraba celoso. Diablos ¡No! No lo diría.

-Quítate –mascullo, tratando con sus manos sacar a Hinata de su pierna.

-Que no te soltare.

Ambos estaban tensionados, mirándose fijamente. Los presentes ya temían, temían que una gran pelea inicie. Algunos de primer año fueron corriendo en busca de ayuda de los de tercero, y otros fueron por los demás de segundo año. Si esto seguía así, Yamaguchi estaba seguro que cometería una locura.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿S-se encuentran b-bien?!

La dulce voz de la manager del equipo se hizo presente, Hinata relajo su mirada a la par que Yamaguchi. Al instante, ambos se separaron, haciendo como si nada sucediese.

-Ustedes ¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunto acercándose a ambos.

-¡No te preocupes, Yachi-san! Estamos bien ¿Ves? –Hinata elevo su mano para reposar en la espalda de Yamaguchi, quien de repente aparta esa mano pegándola- ¡Auch!

-Me alegro –suspira ella cerrando por un momento los ojos-. Espero que no se hayan lastimado ¿Se encuentran bien?

-¡Claro! Estamos perfectos ¿No, Yamaguchi?

Hinata volteo para mirar a su amigo, quien con odio presenciaba la escena. Ellos siempre se trataban así, Hinata era siempre tan amigable con ella que lo detestaba, el quería serlo también con ella. Quería poder entablar una conversación normal con ella, quería compartir recreos con ella, quería pasar tardes estudiando con ella ¿Tanto costaba aquello? ¿Cuál era su precio? ¿Cómo lo conseguía?

-Yamaguchi-kun ¿Estas bien?

La pequeña manager fijo sus ojos directamente en él, su corazón parecía tener un desmayo para luego revivir y correr una carrera que lo dejaba sin aire. La rubia estaba enfrente de él colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con preocupación. De repente, llegan los de tercer año, también vienen llegando Kageyama y Tsukishima, quienes observaban sin interés la escena.

-Ya estamos aquí ¿Sucedió algo? –cuestiono el capitán, Ennoshita.

-¡No, para nada! –Contesto al instante, Hinata- Estamos bien.

Yamaguchi, bajo la visión nuevamente hacia Yachi, con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-S-sí, no te preocupes.

Y ella, le regalo de aquellas sonrisas que solo los ángeles podían darte.

-M-me alegro –respondió, con las mejillas rojas consumiéndola.

Una vez acabado el problema, y todos volvieran a sus cosas, Hinata salta sobre Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te gusta Yachi-san!-exclamo animado, tanto que muchos podían oírlo.

-Ssshhh –siseo al instante Yamaguchi, sonrojado-, pueden oírte.

-¡Que oír ni nada! Estoy alegre de que esto suceda ¡Tú eres un buen partidario para Yachi-san!

-¿C-cómo?

-¡Que apoyo tu relación con ella! Pero… -su voz se volvió escalofriantemente gruesa- Si le rompes el corazón, lo pagaras ¿Entiendes?

Yamaguchi asintió, tragando saliva.

-Tranquilo, n-no pienso hacerle algún mal –murmuro el, sonriendo.

Hinata fue el segundo en saberlo. Ahora dos personas estaban pendiente de sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo tomarlo, realmente creía dejar todos esos sentimientos solo para él, pero ahora dos estaban expuestos ¿Quiénes más serían los próximos en saber?

Yamaguchi no tenía ganas de volver a su departamento, tareas en la universidad no había, tampoco quería desempacar todas sus cosas y si iría, se sentiría de nuevo solo. Opto por ir a una cafetería, entonces, retrocedió su camino, observando esa casilla llamada cartas perdidas ¿Habría un cambio si ingresase allí? ¿Podría ser que ella…? Al instante, negó con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada y fue a una cafetería que se encontraba a pocas calles.

Tomo un asiento cerca de la ventana, pidió chocolate caliente con unas galletitas y comenzó a observar el tiempo que de repente se había vuelto nublado. La mayoría de las personas venían a refugiarse en el pequeño local a causa de las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían del cielo, que rápidamente se tornarían en una gran tormenta.

Yamaguchi recordó aquella vez, aquella vez donde se quedó encerrado con Yachi-san en un armario de limpieza con una tormenta fatal.

Recuerda haber dejado su bolso en algún lugar del gimnasio, pidió ayuda a algunos chicos de primer año quienes no se negaron en ayudar a su senpai, pero la busca, parecía fracasar. No hallaba su bolso por ningún lado y enseguida llegaría la hora en la cual el colegio debería de cerrar. Al notar que no obtuvo éxito, pidió a los chicos que se retiraran y que él se encargaría del resto. Su miraba repasaba por décima vez el gimnasio, observando cada esquina, cada espacio, pero nada. No encontraba nada.

Oyó las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el techo, sabía que en cualquier momento la tormenta que aquella mañana pronostico el noticiero llegaría. Debía apurarse si no quería que le agarrase. Corrió hacia su última esperanza, un lugar que solo reviso 3 veces. Al armario de limpieza.

Para su sorpresa, no resulto ser el único en el gimnasio. En una esquina, en plena oscuridad, se encontraba la pequeña manager del Karasuno, parecía concentrada haciendo algo y no parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Yamaguchi, un tanto nervioso, fue acercándose a ella, con discreción de no asustarla. Pero fue en vano.

-¡AAAHHH! –exclamo cuando el dedo de Yamaguchi toco su espalda.

-¡YACHI-SAN! –grito con pánico, Tadashi- ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Yachi pestañeo un par de veces, hasta acostumbrarse al rostro de Yamaguchi. El rubor que la caracterizaba apareció en sus mejillas, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eres tú, Yamaguchi-kun –susurro para sí misma-. Me has dado un tremendo susto.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¡D-descuida! Estoy bien –una tenue sonrisa escapo de sus labios- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Es muy tarde.

-¡Oh! Es que… Estaba buscando mi bolso y…

-¿Bolso? –cuestiono ella, interrumpiendo al pecoso. La pequeña dio una vuelta por el pequeño lugar y de una esquina logro sacar el preciado bolso de Yamaguchi- ¿Es este?

-¡Sí! Gracias, Yachi-san.

El castaño logro tomar su bolso con suma emoción, mientras la rubia sonreía contenta de poder ayudarlo. Constantemente las conversaciones que obtenía con Yachi eran un poco tensas y nerviosas, Yachi de alguna manera siempre se encontraba tartamudeando y Yamaguchi apenas podía completar una frase, sus conversaciones siempre acababan con una excusa por medio de los dos. Yamaguchi, siempre soñó poder hablar de una manera tranquila a su preciada enamorada, sin embargo, nunca pudo. Siempre resultaba tímido y los nervios lo comían por completo.

En este momento, una conversación así de fluida era un milagro.

-B-bueno, tengo que irme –murmuro el, lo bastante fuerte para que ella oyera.

-S-si ¡Yo también debo irme! La tormenta se aproxima.

Yamaguchi asintió.

Y luego de mucho se cuestionó ¿Dónde será que Yachi-san vive? Se preguntaba si tal vez debían de tomar el mismo camino y en algún lugar deberían de separarse, de repente, se encontraba soñando nuevamente a ambos de la mano, enamorados, yendo hasta un tramo. Yamaguchi cargaría su mochila, y en la hora de despedirse, él le robaría un pequeño beso en los labios y ella se sonrojaría, para finalmente marcharse con su mochila en la espalda, despidiéndose con su mano derecha tímidamente.

¿Podría ahora mismo dar un inicio para que eso pasase algún día?

-Yachi-san y-yo…

La puerta del armario dio un portazo, sobresaltando a la pequeña rubia, quien de la nada abrazo al chico. Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba tan cerca de él que de repente, olvido como respirar.

-T-tranquila, fue el viento…

-¡¿Y si nos quedamos encerrados?! ¡¿Si nunca nos vienen a buscar?! ¡Moriremos aquí! ¡O peor! –Dio una pausa dramática- ¡Deberemos de comernos! Uno de los dos cometerá canibalismo.

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña risa, no exactamente burlona, pero una divertida. La chica tenía una imaginación inmensa que siempre pensaba en lo peor, agarro coraje y aparto a la chica de él, fue acercándose a la puerta donde se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba encerrados, pero estaba seguro de que alguien vendría a revisar, de todas formas, el gimnasio no se cerró bien.

-Estamos encerrados aquí –afirmo Yamaguchi pero antes que Yachi comience con sus ideas paranoicas añadió;- pero de seguro vendrán a buscarnos, el gimnasio no se cerró bien, además sabían que yo me encontraba buscando mi bolso. Vendrán enseguida.

Hitoka suspiro nuevamente aliviada.

-Por suerte… Yo no te mataría para que seas mi comida por nada en el mundo, Yamaguchi-kun.

Ella relajo completamente sus hombros hasta caer al suelo y sentarse, Yamaguchi por su parte, se encontraba con los nervios a flor de piel, estaban solos, en la oscuridad, con una lluvia aproximándose ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Tardarían tanto en notar sus ausencias? ¿Alguien vendría pronto? Normalizo su respiración y se acercó a la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

-Y-yo tampoco cometería canibalismo, Yachi-san. Mucho menos por ti.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

Asintió con ganas.

-Claro ¿Qué crees que soy?

Ella soltó una ligera risilla.

-Tienes razón, fue malo de mi parte pensar que Yamaguchi-kun haría eso.

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formó, nunca tuvieron una conversación personal, siempre iba con temas triviales o algo referente a un partido, charlaban a veces cuando le dolía la cabeza o se sentía mal, simplemente eso y de aquello no sobrepasaban. Yamaguchi solo sabía lo básico, su nombre completo era Hitoka Yachi, tiene 16 años, su cumpleaños es el 4 de septiembre, estaba en la clase número 5 y tenía un don perfecto de dibujar o hacer carteles promocionales, sin añadir que era muy buena curando y recetando medicamentos. No sabía mucho, pero era al menos lo básico y algo que veías a simple vista.

¿Estaría bien si fuesen más cercanos?

-Yachi-san… -dijo y ella al instante giro para mirarlo- ¿Qué hacías aquí adentro?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-E-escuche que buscabas tu bolso y entonces empecé a buscarlo también, c-cuando lo encontré me distraje con alguna cosas de aquí. P-por eso me encontraba aquí.

-¿Tú estabas buscando mi bolso también?

Asintió con ganas.

-¡Sí! Me gusta mucho ayudar, por eso lo h-hice.

A Yamaguchi se le fue imposible escapar una sonrisa. Esa pequeña acción, a pesar que la intención no era lo más original, ella lo hacía por él. Porque quería ayudarlo.

-M-muchas gracias, Yachi-san.

-¡N-no hay de que! Para eso están los amigos ¿No? –si no fuese por la oscuridad, él podía jurar que se encontraba sonriendo con sus mejillas bañadas en color carmín.

-C-claro.

La lluvia intensifico de repente, los truenos y relámpagos hicieron su aparición, por ende, Yachi dio a entender su miedo con solo oírlos y dar un saltito combinados con un pequeño grito, sin contar que comenzaba a temblar de frio ¿A caso esta era una oportunidad que le daba el destino?

Las mejillas de Tadashi se pusieron como un tomate, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un cosquilleo que se extendía desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza. Elevo su brazo hasta la altura de los hombros de la pequeña rubia, la rodeo y la acerco más a su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que sentía que Yachi podría oírlo.

-T-tienes f-frio ¿No? –dijo con voz calma, para no asustar a la chica- Tranquila, e-estoy aquí.

Yachi no dijo nada, tampoco se separó del cuerpo de Yamaguchi y mucho menos se quejó de la repentina cercanía, en su vez, coloco sus piernas contra su pecho y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi, cerró los ojos lentamente y sin darse cuenta, los dos cayeron bajo las manos de Morfeo, durmieron plácidamente juntos.

Yamaguchi recuerda que aquella mañana, él fue el primero en despertar, vio a la pequeña rubia aun descansar sobre su hombro pero estaba vez una mano suya reposaba sobre su pecho, parecían una pareja, una de casados compartiendo cama. "Que tierna" Pensó nuevamente al mirarla. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió. Un Ennoshita preocupado apareció y detrás de ellos algunos directivos del colegio, la madre de Yachi y sus respectivos padres.

Ambos fueron separados y de ese tema, nunca más hablaron.

Yamaguchi ama los días de tormentas, porque desde aquella vez, cuando llueve, se acuerda de ese momento. Un momento único e inigualable, uno donde aunque sea una vez pudo dormir junto a la chica que tanto ama y poder disfrutar de su cercanía.

No fue una tormenta muy brusca, duro alrededor de una hora y luego de eso el cielo se despejo, no dio un soleado pero las nubes parecían más calmadas. Yamaguchi pago su cuenta en la cafetería y salió de allí con la idea de regresar a su departamento.

Mientras el trayecto apenas iniciaba, no pensó chocar con una cabellera naranja y que fuese mucho más pequeño que él.

-¿Tadashi? –Cuestiono con una voz animada- ¿Eres tú?

Tadashi demostró una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo al chico.

-¡Hinata! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

El chico logra separarse de el para observarlo a los ojos. Yamaguchi pudo notar que Hinata a pesar de un año de no verlo no había cambiado en nada, seguía con la misma actitud de siempre pero con el rostro un poco más maduro. Habia perdido el contacto con la mayoría de los del equipo, no porque lo quisiera, sino por cuestiones que paso al mudarse a Tokio. Hinata dio un salto emocionado.

-¡Estoy súper bien! Voy viviendo aquí como hace un año y las cosas van geniales, estoy en un equipo fabuloso en la universidad.

-Deberíamos encontrarnos alguna vez para jugar juntos y recordar viejos momentos ¿No te parece?

Los ojos del pelirrojo dieron un brillo repentino.

-¡Excelente idea, Tadashi! Tu habla con Kei mientras yo hablo con los demás.

-¡P-ero dame tu numero! Sino no podremos encontrarnos.

-Cierto –soltó una risita lamentándose.

Luego de intercambiar números, Yamaguchi empezó a comentar momentos cruciales que pasaron juntos en la preparatoria, trato de recordar viejos oponentes y situaciones que vivieron en muchos partidos, cosas que surgían, sin o con sentido alguno.

-¡Me emociona que estés viviendo por aquí! –Admitió con energía, Hinata-. La mayoría está por aquí, pero me alegro encontrarme contigo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Hey… -murmuro de repente serio- ¿Has mantenido contacto con Hitoka-san?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso de repente?

Hinata ladeo su cabeza algo confundido.

-Sigues hablando con ella ¿No?

Yamaguchi negó al instante ¿Por qué creía eso? ¿Qué él no sabía que sucedió aquel día de graduación?

-I-imposible –se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Has tratado de tener contacto con ella?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Diablos, Tadashi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ponte en contacto con ella ahora mismo!

-¿P-porque? ¿L-le ha sucedido algo?

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-No le sucedió nada, pero deberías de saber lo que siente exactamente.

Luego de eso, Hinata se despidió y dejo con la duda a Yamaguchi.

¿A qué se refería con aquellas palabras? ¿Lo que sentía exactamente? ¡Ella nunca se gustó de él! Lo sabía perfectamente. Ella nunca fijo sus ojos en él, ella nunca se percató lo que el sentía cuando ella simplemente le decía un "hola" o los maremotos que causaba en su estómago cuando ella simplemente sonreía. Ella no sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Y si ella lo supiera ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo que él?

Las conversaciones con ella se habían prolongado. Recuerda bien que luego de ese accidente, Hitoka le agarro una gran confianza, y recuerda bien ser testigo de sus relatos familiares e problemas, a la par que ella era confidente de los de él. Él nunca había sido tan abierto, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo Tsukishima. Solo ella lograba eso, y no tenía objeción alguna.

Luego de los partidos, ambos iban juntos en los asientos del autobús, luego del colegio caminaban juntos hasta los caminos donde debían de separarse, claro, Tsukishima en medio de los, a veces estudiaban juntos para los exámenes y en recreos solían juntarse para charlar sobre los partidos que venía o simplemente comían.

En la vida de Yachi nunca hubo un chico, ella nunca presento signos de gustarse de alguno, tampoco mencionaba si alguien le parecía al menos atractivo. En parte, Tadashi agradecía aquello pero ¿Había siquiera chances para él? Y los días pasaron, pasaron, y pasaron.

Nunca llegaron a algo tan extremo como un beso pero tampoco evitaron la barrera de un abrazo.

Ellos nunca fueron de la mano rumbo a sus casas, tampoco Tadashi cargo su mochila, mucho menos le robo un beso y ni siquiera ella se despidió tímidamente de él. Ellos nunca tomaron distintos caminos de vuelta a casa mientras se despedían como tontos enamorados, ellos nunca se miraron directamente a los ojos y se confesaron un dulce "Te amo", ellos nunca supieron sus sentimientos por el otro ¿Había una manera de emendar todo aquello?

Yamaguchi corrió. Corrió tan rápido, tanto como si su vida dependiera de ella. Las lágrimas iban rodando por sus mejillas, su respiración se encontraba agitada y quería creer que no era tarde para hacerlo, quería creer que aún tenía una última oportunidad, una grata esperanza. Cuando llego al lugar destinado fue directo donde se encontraba el papel y la pluma, sus manos se guiaron por si solas y las palabras se escribían solas también.

Invoco aquel recuerdo.

En el día de graduación, Yamaguchi decidió confesarse. Sabía que era bastante tarde, quizás Yachi resultaría un poco asustada y correría, pero no podía evitarlo. Debía de descargar ese sentimiento que lo tenía en la garganta, que todos los días le atormentaba y no sabía hasta cuando no daría de más. Yachi era su única inspiración, aquella chica que siempre sonreía cuando el equipo decaía, aquella chica que cuando se presentó temblaba como un perrito pequeño, esa chica que lo apoyaba en todo, confiaba y creía en él. Hitoka Yachi, la mujer que robo su corazón y un largo rato perduro.

Sin embargo, a medida que se despedía de sus antiguos compañeros, la ceremonia de certificados iniciaba y las despedidas lentamente disminuían, el, no pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo evitaba ese miedo? ¿Cómo sabía que luego de esto podría haber un final feliz o de todas formas triste? Fue cobarde, la valentía no dio presencia, y el coraje no se dignó en aparecer.

Cuando el atardecer llego, y terminaban de despedirse del club de voleibol, dando su lugar a un nuevo capitán y fuerzas para el próximo año, Yamaguchi acompaño Yachi, como siempre lo hacían. Esta vez, pidió a Tsukishima que no de presencia, y dejase a ambos solos. Y mientras caminaban, Yamaguchi no se esperó lo peor.

-Tadashi-kun…-la voz de la pequeña dio presencia, Yamaguchi, volteo a mirarla.

Su mirada estaba fijamente en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal y sus labios temblaban. Observo sus ojos, las lágrimas se encontraban acumuladas y en cualquier momento estallarían en sollozos, la voz la tenía como un hilo, fina y quebraría en cualquier momento. Ella y Yamaguchi llevaban una amistad con tanta confianza, que los nombres de pila no constaban. El castaño debía de admitir que cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre, su corazón daba un vuelco.

-¿S-sucede algo, Hitoka?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

-Yo… No te dije algo importante.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Cómo qué?

-N-no sé si debería de decirlo.

-Mira, si tú dices ese algo yo también te cuento algo importante ¿Te parece?

La pequeña miro directamente a los ojos del chico, se fijó en sus pecas, en sus facciones, en sus labios.

-E-está bien.

Yamaguchi sabía que ese era el momento preciso, era ahora o nunca. Luego de lo que ella diga, él se confesara. Estaba seguro de que no sería algo grave, de seguro era algo importante.

-Mañana… Viajare a Estados unidos.

Un cristal se rompió, cayó al suelo, una multitud de personas pasaron encima para volver a romperlo en pequeños fragmentos, y eso pequeños fragmentos se esparcieron por el aire. El corazón de Yamaguchi se sentía así mismo.

-¡L-lo sé! Es muy repentino y-y nunca te lo mencione pero ¡Es una oportunidad importante! S-será solo por un año, así que cuando vuelva aquí, en la universidad me darán dos años adelantados. Me graduare más rápido ¡Pero será más difícil! R-realmente me siento pésima por comentarte esto ahora.

Y una sonrisa falsa, la primera de sientas, apareció en el rostro de Tadashi.

-Hitoka… M-me alegro por ti.

-¿En serio? –cuestiono ella con incredibilidad.

-E-en serio, deber ir y cumplir tus sueños.

-P-pero… ¡Extrañare a mis amigos! A mi mamá y…

Yamaguchi tomo de sus hombros a la pequeña rubia, la miro directamente a los ojos. Si tuviera el valor suficiente, las fuerzas suficientes, la besaría. Pero no sucedió.

-V-ve por tus sueños, se feliz.

Ella apretó sus labios, sus hombros decayeron completamente y miro nuevamente el suelo. Por un corto tiempo, ella no hablo. Se quedó callada, dejando a Yamaguchi tiempo, bastante tiempo para poder decirle que no se vaya. Yamaguchi quería decir esas palabras también pero la idea de ser egoísta lo atormentaba ¿Qué clase de chico seria si no deja que ella haga realidad sus sueños? Yachi al final sonrió para sí misma y miro al pecoso.

-Gracias, Tadashi-kun. Eres… Un buen amigo.

En sus labios se dibujaron una gran sonrisa, esplendida y dulce como ella suele ser. La ultima sonrisa que obtendría de su parte, la última sonrisa que recibiría de ella.

-¿Qué es la cosa importante que me ibas a decir tú?

Yamaguchi se sintió sofocado, si le decía lo que sentía de alguna manera podía afectarla, tanto en un lado negativo como positivo, si decía lo que sentía podría arruinar sus sueños de alguna manera. Y eso el no quería, el quería su felicidad.

-Descuida, Hitoka. No es n-nada importante.

El bus que llevaba a Yachi llego. La pequeña rubia miro al castaño y se abrazaron fuertemente, tan fuerte que por unos minutos se olvidaron del mundo. Una vez separados, Yachi ya se encontraba en el bus, levantando una mano alegre, despidiéndose de él. El rostro de Yachi cambio a una de preocupación, allí fue cuando Yamaguchi se dio cuenta de que se encontraba llorando y luego de que sus piernas se encontraban corriendo detrás del bus. Tomo aire y lo grito. Pero no fue en el tiempo indicado.

-¡Me gustas, Hitoka Yachi! ¡Me gustas y mucho!

Pero el bus ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

" _ **Querida, Yachi-san:**_

 _ **Es gracioso, debería de referirme como Hitoka ¿No? Pero quería escribir esto como algo más formal, ya que aquí diré lo que calle tres años. Si, tres malditos años. Y eso se podría resumir en dos palabras "Me gustas".**_

 _ **Me gustas desde el primer día que te vi, con esos nervios de punta que te caracteriza, con las mejillas rojas, gritaste tu nombre, presentándote ante el equipo.**_

 _ **Me gustas porque eres una chica fabulosa, eres amable, siempre eras atenta, buscabas progresar y ser una mejor persona.**_

 _ **Me gustas porque a pesar de ser una chica muy bonita, eres muy graciosa, tu imaginación es inmensa pero es fabulosa.**_

 _ **Me gustas porque tienes unos gustos magnifico, tienes un gran talento y realmente admiro todo lo que has hecho por el equipo en tan poco tiempo.**_

 _ **Yachi-san, me gustas, me gustas porque eres tú. Todo en ti es hermoso, puro y tierno. Me gustas y nunca lo pude decir, y ahora lo escribo cobardemente en una carta, con la esperanza de que lo encuentres y lo leas.**_

 _ **Te extraño, y sin ti creo que mi vida perdió un poco de sentido.**_

 _ **Yachi-san, por favor, se sincera ¿Tu alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo?**_

 _ **Me despido, con amor, Yamaguchi Tadashi."**_

Una parte del parecía pesar menos, se sentía libre, al fin lo había dicho.

Un año después, luego de tanto esperar. Tadashi comenzó a realizar esa caminata que hace un año no hacía, se colocó los audífonos y nuevamente se perdió en su propio mundo. Ingreso algo desinteresado a aquella casilla, hacía tiempo que no ingresaba. Comenzó a observar las cartas, una por una, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, y la hallo. Encontró una carta perdida dirigida a él.

" _ **Querido, Yamaguchi-kun:**_

 _ **Debería decirte Tadashi pero quiero ser formal, porque en esta carta también te diré lo que calle tres años, y esos tres años se resumen en dos palabras que yo quería que me digas, "Quédate conmigo".**_

 _ **Quería que seas egoísta.**_

 _ **Estoy por Japón nuevamente y lo gracioso es que entre aquí solo por curiosidad y me encuentro con esto.**_

 _ **Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es simple, Sí, yo también sentí y siento aun lo mismo por ti.**_

 _ **Ahora yo tampoco seré cobarde para decirte lo que siento y te lo resumiré en una palabra para que lo entiendas, "Búscame".**_

 _ **Me despido, con amor, Yachi Hitoka"**_

¿Se trataba de un sueño? No, esa era la realidad.


End file.
